


The Cold Future

by PincerRinse



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Possession, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PincerRinse/pseuds/PincerRinse
Summary: No one truly knows what the future holds, even those blessed with the foreseeing powers of the Monado.  While inside the Ose Tower where Shulk's parents had perished, seer Alvis tries to raise Shulk's spirits by showing him a future to look forward to.
Relationships: Alvis/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles), Alvis/Zanza (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Kudos: 20





	The Cold Future

**Author's Note:**

> I've never truly wrote smut. So, to pop my cherry, I decided to write out this one-shot.

Valak Mountain was cold. Bitingly so.

Shulk had never felt such bone-chilling bitterness before in his life. Though, he did not voice his discomfort to any of his companions. Deep down, he knew that he needed to remain as stout and unwavering for not just the others but for himself to avoid being blinded by unwanted poignancy.

Currently, Shulk and Alvis sat in silence in front of a pitiful makeshift fire inside the Monado room of Ose Tower. The other party members left minutes ago to a nearby hot spring to find relief from the treacherous, unfamiliar climate. But Shulk had rejected the idea--not because he didn’t want to go but because he felt compulsion to remain within the tower. Alvis agreed to remain with Shulk since it was incredibly dangerous to be alone.

The tower leaked uneasiness from its ancient, frigid High Entia brick. Mesmerized by the architecture and gruesome history that occurred here merely 14 years ago, Shulk stared blankly at the flames crackling before him. He had always wondered why he was left alive and his parents and companions slain but could never come to a meaningful conclusion. Being only four-years-old when the massacre happened, Shulk could recall when everyone collapsed to the floor during a flash of light within the room when his dad grabbed for the Monado. But what exactly happened he was never sure.

“Is there something troubling you?” Alvis’s warm voice pierced his thoughts.

The Homs soothsayer usually brought peace with his speech and guidance that Shulk thought he could never truly thank him for. But, despite being here with him, Shulk could not dispel the tower's intimidating, disturbing exertion over him.

“My parents were killed here, and I’ve always wondered--why?” Shulk replied and brought the bright crimson sword closer to his shoulder. “The Monado can’t kill any Bionis beings. Only Mechonis. Yet...”

“Yet they are dead, and you were spared.”

Biting his lower lip, the blond said, “Exactly.”

Alvis slowly nodded his head and stared at the flames dancing and twirling before him. “While I do not know the answer myself, I offer that you should not dwell so deeply into the unchangeable past but have hope for the future.”

Feeling rage simmer, Shulk retorted, “How can I be hopeful for the future when I know nothing of what will happen? Things can change at a moment’s notice--people can die, feelings can change, things can vanish forever. Hell, even this whole journey could be for naught for all we know.”

Alvis placed his hand on the teenager’s shoulder, and blue eyes locked with gray eyes. “Uncertainty is terrifying. But if we let it stunt our decisions, we will be plagued with regret for what we knew we should’ve done.”

Without replying, Shulk shook his head and buried it in his free hand. While aware of the silver-haired man’s attempt at quelling his thoughts, he did not have patience for the vapid triteness. “Everything feels heavy and dark. I don’t know what to do.”

With his chilled legs scraping against the stone floor, Alvis scooted closer to Shulk. He offered regardless, “Despite your ability to see the future only when it suits survival, we both foresee and act accordingly. All we can do is keep marching forward until we meet our next obstacle or vision.”

“You never did tell me how your visions occur,” Shulk quietly observed and turned his head to the seer.

A small smile flashed across Alvis’s visage, the fire illuminating against his pale skin. “It is mostly random and includes both dire and boring scenarios. But, with enough ether, I am able to encourage more to occur and control their clarity and how far into the future they are. Though, only through specific means.”

Blinking nonplussed, Shulk asked, “How?”

Still with that smile, Alvis slowly leaned into Shulk and pressed his lips against his. Shulk’s eyes widened at the contact but suddenly his vision was flooded with a completely different landscape: white beach sands, feminine laughter, and warm sunshine. As if transported to another world, Shulk was stunned but didn’t want any of it to end. Though, it was difficult to make out where he was or who was laughing. It was as if he were watching the vision from underwater where hardly any light or sound could penetrate yet he could feel everything as if he were standing there on the beach.

The vision reverted back to the dreary, cold background of Ose Tower when Alvis broke skin contact and pulled his head back.

His heart rushing and eyes blinking rapidly, the blond questioned, “W-what happened?”

“Remember when I said both our visions are based on ether flow, and I can control mine through the intensity of it? Any passion can intensify ether sources thus lead to visions. Therefore, what other way to control ether efficiently if not through our emotions.”

Shulk did not reply, still stunned, confused, and hyperventilating.

Alvis remained unperturbed, which fueled Shulk’s confusion. “Did you notice how murky your vision was?”

Shulk blurted out, “Yes. How did you know that it was murky?”

“I’ve performed this service for people before. I know how to make your visions last longer and crisper.”

Shulk finally settled a bit and murmured, “You mean through romantic means…”

Alvis shrugged. “Passion can be sown from fear, anger, or love. Though, I do not think that fear or anger would help your morale in this situation. At any rate, while you may disagree, love can assume many forms including physical.”

“I...I don’t disagree,” Shulk countered weakly and set aside the Monado opposite to Alvis. “But I find it interesting you found this out through kissing people.”

The silver-haired male smirked wordlessly.

As he turned back and looked at the mysterious man warily, the teen had a flurry of questions that course through his mind when he was met with silence. With whom? Where? Do what exactly? Finally, he admitted, “I don’t know if I want to know.”

Alvis remained silent which made the blond shake his head again. The teen then knew what the diviner meant. A wave of mixed emotions crashed into him telling him to either walk away or stay with the seer. That vision was cruel; Shulk wanted to know who was laughing, where was he, and if that truly was his future. He didn’t know how far into the future it was or what he needed to do to get there. But to see it all meant…

Endlessly, the teen agonized over his predicament. Of his 18 years, his first intimate moments were with a soothsayer of all things...

“I’m not asking you to love me. I’m merely wanting to assuage the pain you feel by showing you a future to look forward to,” Alvis replied warmly.

His hesitation was palpable to the man. His heart and mind were in utter discord with each other, both making compelling arguments of satisfying his curiosity or retreating to normalcy. “...I don’t know.”

Shrugging again, the man offered, “Nothing is an option.”

Annoyed, the blond knew better. His natural curiosity was the one thing he prided himself for. Curiosity fueled his many hours in the lab and his thirst for understanding the mysterious Monado. And, with his newly acquired visions, the teen unequivocally wanted to learn Alvis’s different aspect. The mysterious man’s powers were transmitted to him through his lineage and involved the Monado, yet he was claimed to be able to control them through intensity of ether flow alone. He’d be a fool if he did denied Alvis’s visions and kept to himself.

Sighing heavily and staring even harder at the seer, Shulk wavered no longer. Finally, he said, “F-fine. This is strictly for research, and you will tell no one.”

Alvis slowly drew close again and crushed his lips against Shulk’s. Again, Shulk saw a vision but the scenery was of a dining hall with a cornucopia of scents wafting the air and muffled laughter. Where was he? What was happening? Where was the beach?

Alvis ran a free hand through Shulk’s blond bangs and cupped the back of his head as they continued to kiss. The silver-haired man slicked his tongue against the blond’s closed lips until they parted. He gently massaged his tongue against the other male’s, who weakly responded to his touch. Shulk’s eyes were open but shining bright blue due to the vision, the seer noted. Whatever Shulk was seeing appeared to appease his inner turmoil. Even though he had not done this for a few months, the man was pleased to see his technique had not dulled since he last serviced his emperor, Sorean.

As the kiss continued, Alvis began to undress himself, starting with his snowwhite boots and then his jacket. After he unbuttoned his white undershirt, the man broke the kiss and watched the light fade from his companion’s eyes.

Back to reality, a flushing Shulk watched Alvis slip off his own pants, revealing an eager member pressing against his white smallclothes.

Shulk gaped at the outline of his cock and slowly lifted his line of sight until their eyes met. Alvis smirked. His blush deepening, Shulk’s eyes darted off to the fire. “...I’ve never done...this...before. With anyone.”

“We can stop…”

Despite his racing heart, he shook his head adamantly. “No, that’s not what I said. I...I just wanted to let you know if I do anything weird or...”

Alvis leaned forward into the teen, cupped his cheek and whispered into his ear, “Let me help you.” His hands then slinked into Shulk’s lap, and he undid the fastener of his trousers. Gingerly, Alvis slightly pulled down Shulk’s undergarments to reveal his vulnerable private parts. Smirking, the seer stroked his companion’s soft member for a bit before bringing it to his lips. Shulk gasped but remained still as the man licked the nub. Even with this action, varying future scenarios flickered across his eyes, all begging him to join and watch. Utterly enslaved, Shulk felt his member hardened to the slick tongue. It was odd yet intriguing he was able to conceive two channels of material and immaterial sensations; it felt as if he existed here and in a different plane of reality. With tense muscles and heavy breaths, he let Alvis do as he pleased.

Alvis relocated his legs to be lengthwise next to Shulk without interrupting his mouth movements. Bobbing his head along the length of the cock, Alvis pulled down his undergarments, guided the blond’s hand to his own neglected member and used it to stroke himself. Shulk’s touch was frigid and mechanical but nonetheless his hand autonomously began to stroke the aching organ. Cock in mouth, Alvis purred lightly, relishing the gesture.

The silver-haired man stopped the hand and guided it to lower to his entrance. Shulk also by himself delicately traced his finger around the hole, sussing out its reaction to the foreign probing, and shallowly inserted the digit. Alvis moaned again which encouraged the blond to go suddenly deeper past the middle part of his finger until he reached his knuckle. The abrupt, dry finger made Alvis stutter in his movements and tense up, but he eventually loosened and welcomed the touch.

Unable to tolerate anymore, Alvis then stopped entirely, seized Shulk’s arm and lifted him up to his knees. Getting on his knees and elbows, the silver-haired man drew the blond’s throbbing, slick member up to his exposed ass.

Flushing more than ever, Shulk inspected the backside of the man. The fire emphasized the shadows of his indented spine, divulging how alluring his smooth pale skin was. His hands instinctively gripped his partner’s hips and thrusted his cock between the other’s ass cheeks in an attempt to size up to the moment. For a split-second, Shulk realized he would do the man with gusto even without the promise of visions.

Though, despite that, it was still his own first time. He knew he shouldn’t rush or he’d run the risk of injuring his partner’s body and relationship. Therefore, he asked, meekly, “You’ll let me know if I’m hurting you...right?”

The man couldn’t help but feel flattered that, even now, despite all the indications of wanting to be ravished, the inexperienced teen considered his well being. “Yes…”

Like with his finger before, Shulk probed his entrance with his cock before slipping inside with his entire being. Another unfamiliar scene presented itself across his gray eyes but everything was indeed clear as day. A bustling city with vendors excitedly advertising their wares to him emerged and, amazingly, he was able to understand their words perfectly.

Back arching reflexively to the sensation, Alvis lightly gasped and bit down on his lower lip. Indeed, it had been a few months since he experienced this, and he savored every moment of it.

His thrusts began unhurriedly and tenderly. Alvis, irked and impatient, found himself inwardly cursing the teen until he felt his pace pick up harder and much faster. With curling fingers and low grunts, the silver-haired man rolled his blue eyes back and shut them tight. He couldn’t help but smile self-satisfyingly as he cherished the delectable pleasure as if he were starving.

Then abruptly Shulk had pulled out. Confused, Alvis found himself being flipped onto his back with brute force. Looking at Shulk for an explanation, the seer saw the blond sporting an unusual wicked smirk and a quirked brow. His eyes were still flickering with bright blue light. Wordlessly and without warning, Shulk shouldered Alvis’s legs and shoved it back in forcefully.

Alvis gritted his teeth and arched his back in pain. Shulk was thrusting even harder this time and digging his nails deep into his legs. Despite being so cautious, why was Shulk now getting carried away? All of his partner’s movements bordered his pain tolerance. Something was wrong.

“You think you can just let the boy see his ‘future’, huh, Alvis?”

He glared at “Shulk” and realized it immediately. “Zanza,” the seer hissed through gritted teeth.

He smirked. “That’s right. Cry out my name because your life _depends_ on it.”

Damn it all. Alvis thought the false deity was still recovering, but it appeared the amount of intensified ether combined between the two Homs entities was enough to awaken him. He had not considered that this was a possibility; what little foresight he truly had. Though, the man knew this awakening was temporary until Shulk himself had stoked his passions. Trying to maintain his composure, Alvis gazed at his partner as he mercilessly continued to drive into his body. Despite his attempts, however, he could not contain his moans or back from arching.

“Don’t look so upset. I’m giving you...what you want...aren’t I? A shag with my vessel?”

It was unsettling to hear Shulk’s voice speaking the words of the false deity. Not replying, Alvis glowered deeper with each thrust which made the possessed teen breathe out a small laugh. Zanza, still smirking, then turned his head, pressed his lips against the leg going across his shoulder, and licked it. He then bit down and unforgivingly raked his teeth across the smooth skin as he continued with his rhythm. Grunting loudly and cringing in pain, Alvis could not help but shut his eyes and muffle his own mouth with his hand.

Zanza, laughing again, then reached for his partner’s neck, gripped it tightly with one hand, and pushed the man down harder to the floor. Choking and gritting his teeth, Alvis clawed at his grip with both hands but to no avail.

“He, like you, is...my toy. Why use precious...ether to create such...meaningless visions? Just so he...can continue this farce?” Zanza spoke between strokes.

“It isn’t...like that,” the seer choked out.

At a snap, Zanza scowled and viciously spat out, “What is it then, Alvis? He has no future...beyond being my vessel...until I truly awaken. You also have no future. No one is safe.”

Unable to answer, Alvis opened his eyes slightly and watched powerlessly through blurry vision. The seer knew he could not do anything for the time being. Not until Zanza’s day of reckoning came at hand. Even if this body perished, Alvis could be and would be reborn through other means.

As time went on, Zanza’s thrusts deepened and his grip grew tighter around Alvis’s neck until he was at long last done. Finally letting go of his neck and extracting himself, Zanza with a vicious grin stroked himself until he spurted hot ropes of cum all over the body of his toy.

Being able to breathe, Alvis panted and coughed uncontrollably. Zanza leaned forward and met his brightened blue eyes with Alvis’s. They glared at each other as the silver-haired man still tried to regain his breath. Zanza growled in a low voice, “Next time you try to show false visions to my vessel so you can shag him, I will end you.”

At his wit’s end, Alvis angrily retaliated, “You yourself said they’re meaningless. Why even bother intervening? I thought we were somewhat allies.”

Zanza backhanded the silver-haired man brusquely. “Because I find it repulsive you used my vessel for your selfish desires. Remember what I said.”

The blue light disappeared from Shulk’s eyes, and the teen fell limp to the floor, unconscious.

Caressing his stinging cheek and wiping the cold, sticky cum off of himself with his undershirt, Alvis felt defeated and served. It was true. These types of visions were false and born from the innate hopes of the person experiencing them. He explored this abnormal use of ether with his late emperor who was also aware of their falsehood but still enjoyed them for entertainment. The seer wasn’t able to control what his partners saw nor was able to see them himself, but he knew that whatever they saw was favorable and raised their spirits. Nevertheless, it was only partially true he lured Shulk into this for his own desires, but he performed it out of necessity. If Shulk remained wallowing in his anxiety, then Zanza would not be dethroned. He needed hope. He needed encouragement.

Alvis stood up and inspected his body. Amazingly, his legs had only shallow injuries but his lower entrance was not so lucky; he could feel the torn tissue and see the rivulets of blood running down his legs once he stood. Alvis figured his neck would also present with bruising, but all of his injuries could be easily hidden with his garments. Gathering his clothes and dressing himself sans cum-covered undershirt, the silver-haired man looked at the partially naked, motionless teen lying facedown on the cold floor.

The man did not know the extent of Zanza’s control over Shulk. He half-hoped that Shulk would not remember a thing, but he knew Zanza would not bless him with such a scenario. Alvis carefully flipped Shulk over, pulled up his undergarments and trousers to his waist, and tidied up his appearance.

After doing so, the seer took his place back at the fire next to the teen. While running his fingers through his own hair, Alvis waited patiently for Shulk to regain consciousness and thought carefully what his next move should be, lest he forget his and Shulk’s true destinies were.

The dry, cold air that blew into the tower through the heavy stone entrance callously stole their precious body warmth and harshly reminded the prophet of how truly frightening and uncertain the future could be.


End file.
